SmashTV Land
SmashTV Land is a land at Universal Orlando's Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios Park based on the MTV series of the same name, replacing Seuss Landing and The Lost Continent. It opened in June 2015, the year SmashTV The Fifth was released, along with the SmashTV Hotel and Suites Resort, which opened in May 2014. Attractions Islands Of Adventure: *SmashTV: The Ride **A 3D motion simulator similar to Star Tours ''and ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Set in the SmashTV universe, SmashTV The Ride takes guest on a turbulent excursion trip through various scenes from the SmashTV film series (including SmashTV The Fifth), as Kirby (Chris Hardwick) and Pikachu (Ikue Otani) attempt to safely return a rogue SmashTV member back to SmashTV world (Smash Bros. games). The ride was originally next to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and Jurassic Park and had a different plot before it moved to the land, with Skull Island: Reign Of Kong taking it's place in Summer 2016. *The Eighth Voyage Of Sinbad **A live action stunt show and the only surviving attraction of The Lost Continent. *Warp Star Riders **A spinning ride that has guests try to avoid King Dedede's water-spitting robo-machine. *MLP Carousel **A MLP FIM-themed carousel. *SmashTV Jr. **An interactive play zone for kids. *Jerk Wars: The Quest For The Panthagon **An EMV Dark Ride similar to Dinosaur ''and is based on ''SmashTV Presents: Jerk Wars, ''where Oobi-Fawn Jabroni sends guests on a turbulent journey through the Nebula Zone in order to find the Panthagon before the Nebula is destroyed by the Empire. *Lord Of The Jerks: Collum's Fury **An indoor special effects stage show based on ''SmashTV Presents: Lord Of The Jerks. *Mario Kart: The Ride **A 3D motion simulator ride that has guests race each other in a 4-Race Mario Kart Cup. *Super Mario Galaxy **A flight motion simulator ride similar to Soarin ''that takes guests through all the planets in the ''Super Mario Galaxy ''universe. * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Robot Rampage **An interactive spinning ride where guests help the Powerpuff Girls fight Mojo Jojo evil robot machine that is threatening Townsville. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai and is based on the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series. *The Amazing Ride Of Gumball **A Shooter ride similar to ''Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters / Space Ranger Spin ''and ''Men In Black: Alien Attack where guests compete to zap down robots that came to life and are threatening to take over Elmore after Gumball and Darwin's school science project has gone out of control. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai and is based on The Amazing World Of Gumball. *Adventure Time: The Ride of OOO with Finn And Jake: **A suspended dark ride based on Adventure Time. '' TBA. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *Weirdmageddon: The Ride: **A dark indoor rollercoaster and another ride shared from the Universal Orlando park which has guests join the Pines Resistance in fighting Bill Cipher during Weirdmageddon. Based on the 3-part ''Gravity Falls ''Weirdmageddon finale. *Star Trek: Mission Enterprise: **A 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster ride based on the JJ Abrams series. The plot involves new recruits of the Enterprise helping the USS Enterprise fight off either 3 villains: Captain Nero, Khan, or Krall. * Planet of the Apes: The Battle for Survival: ** A Suspended 3D Dark Ride loosely based on ''Rise Of The Planet Of The Apes, Dawn Of The Planet Of The Apes, ''and ''War For The Planet Of The Apes ''that opened on July 14 2017, the same day ''War For The Planet Of The Apes ''opens in theaters. 'Universal Studios Park:' *SmashTV: Kirk Cameron's Revenge **An 3D motion-based indoor rollercoaster which has guests teaming up with SmashTV on a mission to stop Kirk Cameron from destroying the world, similar to the plot of ''SmashTV The Fifth. *MLP Carousel **A MLP FIM-themed carousel. *SmashTV Jr. **An interactive play zone for kids. *Super Mario Maker **An interactive 3D indoor rollercoaster ride that lets guests design their own Mario Maker Coaster track and then ride on them. *Ben 10 5D: **A 5D Show based on Ben 10. It is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure. *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride 3D: **A Dark 3D motion based ride based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows. *SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes: The Ride: **An interactive shooter 3D EMV Ride based on SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes ''where you join the TMS in defeating Shredder / Ultron and Loki. Upcoming Attractions: *The Walking Dead: A Walkthrough Attraction: **An interactive walkthrough maze and a shared attraction from the Universal Hollywood park that will open in both sections in October 2017 as part of Halloween Horror Nights. *Teen Wolf: The Ride: **A dark 3D EMV ride based on the MTV series of the same name that will open in the Universal Studios Park section in October 2017 as part of Halloween Horror Nights. Details yet to be announced. *Breath Of The Wild: The 4D Experience: **A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on ''The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild ''that will open in the Islands Of Adventure section in October 2017. Details yet to be announced. *Samurai Jack: One Last Chance (13+): **A walkthrough haunted house similar to The Walking Dead in Hollywood which takes place in the Final Season of ''Samurai Jack. It will open in the Islands Of Adventure section in October 2017. *Spaceballs: The Ride: **A 4D motion simulator based on Spaceballs ''that will open in the Universal Studios Park section in November 2017 where guests join Captain Lone Starr in defeating Lord Dark Helmet and Spaceball One again. According to the plot, this ride serves as a sequel to the film. Mel Brooks returned to direct the ride film, with Bill Pullman, Daphne Zuniga, Rick Moranis, George Wyner, Joan Rivers, and Mel Brooks reprising their roles as their respective characters, with Bobby Moynihan replacing John Candy as Barf (due to John Candy's death in 1994). According to Brooks, Rivers completed recording her lines for the ride before her death in 2014, the same year the ride started production. *The Matrix: Rise Against The Machines: **A 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on Warner Bros' Action film Franchise and It is similar to Star Tours but a Interactive Shooting gallery in this attraction. It will open in the Universal Studios Park section in November 2017. *The Loud House: Fabric Of Creation: **An indoor dive coaster based on ''The Loud House ''that will open in the Universal Studios Park section in November 2017. Details yet to be announced. Stores / Restaurants *SmashTV Diner **The official restaurant of SmashTV located in the Universal CityWalk. It is a 3 level diner that also features a large arcade and bar. *SmashTV Hall Of Fame **A Museum showcasing the inductees of SmashTV's Hall Of Fame. *Nintendo Cafe **A cafe taking the place of Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous. *Pikachu's Burgers **A Burger cafe taking the place of the Green Eggs And Ham Cafe. *Sherbet Land Ice Cream **A Ice cream shop based on ''Super Mario 64 ''taking the place of Hop On Pop Ice Cream Shop. *Yoshi's Juice **A small snack / frozen juice shop taking the place of Moose Juice Goose Juice. *Mythos **The only surviving restaurant of The Lost Continent, now with a Legend Of Zelda Theme. *SmashTV Store **The official SmashTV Retail Store that has 2 locations: One at CityWalk and one taking the place of Cats, Hats & Things. *Sonic's Arcade Rings **An arcade taking the place of All The Books You Can Read. *Kirby's Candy Hunt **A candy shop taking the place of Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers. *Fatman's Lair **A retail store based on ''Fatman: A SmashTV Parody ''taking the place of Mulberry Street Store. *SmashTV Theater **A Large theater used for the SmashTV Hall Of Fame, the Lord Of The Jerks stage show, E3 Conferences, and screenings of TV show premieres and episodes, including ''Game Of Thrones, Gravity Falls, and The Walking Dead. Meet And Greets SmashTV: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Kirby *Bowser *Link *Samus / Zero Suit Samus *Pikachu *Sonic *Pac Man *Zelda / Sheik *Ganondorf *Mega Man *Fox McCloud *Wario *Waluigi *Captain Falcon *Donkey Kong *King Dedede *Dr. Mario *Ike *Pichu *Toon Link *Falco Lombardi *Pit *Lucario *Mewtwo *Greninja *Olimar *Rosalina *Cloud Strife *Villager *Bayonetta *Marth *Roy *Lucina *Diddy Kong *Ness *Lucas *Bowser Jr. *Dark Pit *Ice Climbers *Little Mac *Charizard *Duck Hunt Dog *Ice Climbers *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Meta Knight *Mr. Game And Watch *Palutena *ROB *Robin (Fire Emblem) *Ryu *Shulk *Snake *Wolf O'Donnell Wii Fit Trainer, Alph, Young Link, and Corrin are the only characters that don't have meet and greets. Other: *Chun-Li *Snivy *Piplup *Oshwatt *Tails *Knuckles *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *April O'Neil (2012) *Casey Jones (2012) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Jimmy Neutron *Finn & Jake *Gumball & Darwin *Mordecai & Rigby *The Teen Titans *The Powerpuff Girls *Dipper & Mabel Pines *Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *The Ice King *The Peanuts *Snoopy *Chowder *Puffy AmiYumi (Cartoon Selfs) *Mojo Jojo *Dexter & Dee Dee *Mac & Bloo *Coco, Eduardo, & Wilt *Johnny Bravo *Numbuh 5 *Four-Arms Category:SmashTV